


The violin's secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, POV John Watson, Secrets, Sherlock Plays the Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is listening to Sherlock's violin...





	The violin's secret

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

The violin was filling every room and nook of 221b, simply beautiful...

Sometimes it was light and elegant. At other moments youthful and happy, usually for John's benefit!

Some days the sound was slow and... careful. The instrument transposing the doubts and inner troubles of his owner.

But there's also the pieces that Sherlock composed especially for him... long and calming lullabies to help him when he's having nightmares...

The doctor now often cries when he hears those pieces... But nothing was worse than when the strings produce a raw and nearly painful sounds as if the exhaustion or restlessness of Sherlock mind was flowing thru his fingers.

Not able to listen to his friend anymore, John walks to the living room and removes his phone that was connected to the sound system, stopping the violin in the middle of a piece.

Looking at the phone now in his hand, the ex-military man was once more grateful to at least have those recordings. Sherlock wasn't aware that John was sneakily recording him, or was he?... and now this is all he has.

With a deep sigh, a resigned John plugs in the phone and starts the music again... A concerto wonderfully executed chases away his sorrows temporarily.

A small smile on his lips, John listens to one of Sherlock's favourite, Bartok.

**Author's Note:**

> It's after The Fall, of course (Didn't put in the tags for a little sad surprise)
> 
> Bartok is wonderful... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLDn-F2Q4Gs
> 
> *
> 
> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
